Zwei düstere Wege ins Licht
by Prisha
Summary: Zwei Männer begegnen sich und stellen fest, dass vieles einfacher ist, wenn man nicht alleine ist.


**Every Morning since that Day... **

Man stelle sich vor:

Ein schäbiger Raum in einer billigen Absteige. Eine Mischung aus Tabaksqualm, dem Gestank von billigem Fusel und einem Körper, der dringend ein Bad brauchen könnte, hängt in der Luft.

Staubige Vorhänge befinden sich vor Fensterscheiben, die keinen Lappen mehr gesehen haben, seit sie eingebaut wurden. Ein dürrer Körper in einem verwaschenen Nachthemd liegt in einem wackligen Bett unter einer fadenscheinigen Decke, die sicher auch mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hat.

Der Köper zuckt unruhig im Schlaf. Man kann sehen, dass es dem Mann, dem er gehört in letzter Zeit sicher nicht gut gegangen sein kann. Selbst im Schlaf weist sein knochiges Gesicht Falten auf, die nicht unbedingt mit dem Alter etwas zu tun haben. Denn so alt ist sein Besitzer noch gar nicht. Aber er scheint in seinem Leben schon so einiges erlebt zu haben und nur wenig davon scheint zu den Dingen zu gehören, an die man sich gerne zurück erinnert.

Über einem alten Holzstuhl, der aussieht, als habe man ihn vom Sperrmüll geholt, liegt ein Umhang, der wohl einst schwarz gewesen sein muss. Heute hat er diese Antrazithfärbung angenommen, die entsteht, wenn ein Kleidungsstück zu oft gewaschen wird. Danben stehen zwei schwarze ausgelatschte Stiefel mit Löchern in den Sohlen, sorgfältig ausgestopft mit Zeitungspapier, damit man sie noch einige Zeit gebrauchen kann. Darin stecken ein paar graue Socken, die hauptsächlich aus Löchern bestehen.

Ein ehemals weißes Hemd liegt am Sitz, nicht, dass es wirklich dreckig wäre, aber auch dieses Teil wurde wohl bereits so oft gewaschen, dass es nun einen Grauschleier hat, den noch nicht mal mehr der Weiße Riese persönlich rausbekommen würde.

Über den Boden kullert eine Sammlung aus leeren Bier- und Whiskeyflaschen, letztere von der billigsten Sorte. Wenn man das Zeug trinkt hat, man besser einen Magen aus Gusseisen und eine gewisse Trinkfestigkeit, die eine Asbestkehle voraussetzt.

Wenn der Mann im Bett das alles am Vortag getrunken haben sollte, muss man sich nicht wundern, wenn er immer noch schläft, obwohl der Sonnenstand auf den späten – sehr späten - Vormittag hinweist...

Aber noch immer scheinen seine Träume alles andere als schön, sein Schlaf alles andere als erholsam zu sein.

Am Nachttisch – ebenso schäbig, wie der Rest der Einrichtung - steht ein überquellender Aschenbecher voller selbst gedrehter Kippen, die so kurz sind, dass man sich fragen muss, ob sich der Raucher bei deren Genuss nicht die Lippen versengt hat.

Das ganze Zimmer ist schmutzig und es sieht so aus, als habe der Mann es seit vielen Tagen nicht mehr verlassen. Auf dem wackligen Holztisch stehen mehrere Teller mit Essensresten in unterschiedlichen Stadien: Fast noch frisch, ein wenig eingetrocknet, verschimmelt ... und wenn man genau schaut, führen ein paar davon bereits ein gewisses Eigenleben, fast so als wollten sie sagen, wenn du nicht bald etwas dagegen unternimmst, krabbeln wir alleine in die Spülküche...

Nicht, dass das den Bewohner kümmern würde – er ist ganz andere Dinge gewohnt, obwohl er sich früher nie so gehen lassen hätte und sehr auf Ordnung und Sauberkeit bedacht...

Früher war er mal jemand, hatte einen geachteten Beruf, war sogar Meister seines Faches...

Heute zittern jedoch seine Hände viel zu sehr, als dass er noch seinem Beruf nachgehen könnte ... nicht, dass er ihn noch haben würde, wenn man ihn erkennen würde ... dann hätte er noch nicht mal mehr dieses schäbige Zimmer ... wenn man es genau nimmt, hätte er dann wohl nicht mal mehr seine Seele...

Er war ein Wanderer zwischen den Welten ... gab vor für die Böse Seite zu spionieren ... tat es aber für die Gute ... wobei er heute sicher nicht mehr wirklich sagen könnte, welche Seite welche ist, denn beide sind auf seinen Kopf aus...

Er ist geflohen und hat sich versteckt ... nachdem er einen Mord begehen musste, den er auf keinen Fall begehen wollte, von dem aber beide Seiten wollten, dass er begangen wird – die eine jedoch wollte es nicht auf diese Art und von der anderen wusste nur der Ermordete, dass er getötet werden wollte – von ihm getötet werden wollte – diesem Mann im Bett...

Wahrscheinlich hätte der sich schon längst selbst das Leben genommen, wenn er nicht eine gewisse Feigheit verspüren würde, es auf direkte Art zu tun und wenn er nicht der Meinung wäre, der Tod – ganz einfach so – sei noch zu gut für ihn...

So bringt er sich eben auf die langsame Art um. Er isst nur das Nötigste, achtet nicht mehr auf sich selbst, bringt sich immer wieder in Gefahr und er trinkt auch zu viel ... viel zu viel...

Früher hätte er bereits von zwei Gläsern Wein ordentlich einen Zacken in der Krone gehabt und wäre nahezu bewusstlos eingeschlafen ... heute reichen noch nicht mal mehr zwei Flaschen Whiskey dafür ... da muss er schon noch mit ein paar Flaschen Bier nachhelfen, bevor ihn dieser Cocktail umhaut...

...und das will er – einfach umfallen und schlafen – möglichst ohne zu träumen und möglichst ohne, dass sich seine Erinnerungen seiner bemächtigen – in den seltensten Fällen hat er Erfolg damit – er schläft zwar ein, aber er träumt auch und je mehr er getrunken hat, bevor er einschlief, umso schlimmer sind seine Träume und umso weniger kann er daraus aufwachen ... aber ohne genügend Alkohol kann er gar nicht mehr schlafen und schlafen muss selbst er hin und wieder...

Langsam beginnt sich die ausgemergelte Gestalt unter der dünnen Decke zu regen ... man könnte denken, sie müsse wohl bald aufwachen...

Ein schwerer Kopf mit einem fettigen, schwarzen, ungepflegten Haarschopf wird ein wenig angehoben, zwei verquollene Augenlieder werden einen Spalt über nachtschwarzen - inzwischen sehr leeren, beinahe toten - Augen geöffnet, blinzeln unwillig ob der Sonne, die durch die verklebte Scheibe zu scheinen versucht ... ein paar leise gemurmelte Flüche der phantasievolleren Art ertönen.

Eine knochige Hand tastet halbblind über den Nachttisch, sucht nach Tabak, vielleicht auch nach einer Flasche, die noch nicht ganz leer ist...

Der Mann richtet sich auf, seine wirren Haare fallen über sein bleiches Gesicht, die Falten, die im Schlaf tief waren, fressen sich noch tiefer ein und sah er vorher schon nicht gut aus, so sieht er jetzt regelrecht verlebt aus ... als könne man ihm jeden einzelnen Tag seines Lebens doppelt und dreifach ansehen.

Die tastende Hand ist auf eine Flasche gestoßen, zittert aber zu sehr, um sie wirklich zu fassen zu bekommen, unwillig kommt ihr die zweite zu Hilfe. Der Mann zieht das Gefäß zu sich hin, setzt es an die verkniffenen Lippen und trinkt wie ein Verdurstender ... hustet ein wenig, ob der Schärfe es Alkohols, trinkt aber erneut ... seine Hände hören unvermittelt auf zu zittern.

Er richtet sich ein wenig auf und tut sich dabei so schwer, als habe er das schon sehr lange nicht mehr versucht. Immer noch hängen ihm seine ungewaschenen Haare in fettigen Strähnen wie ein schmieriger Vorhang ins Gesicht. Unwillig streicht er sie zurück, bleibt dabei in ein paar Knoten hängen, flucht erneut vor sich hin. Seine Stimme krächzt, als habe er sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr dazu benutzt, um mit anderen Menschen zu sprechen – was auch zutrifft ... diese Stimme war so typisch für ihn – manchmal schnarrend, manchmal weich wie edler Samt, dass ihn jeder, der ihn schon mal gehört hat, ihn alleine daran erkennen würde ... und das ist so ziemlich das letzte was er will...

Inzwischen hat er es geschafft, seine bleichen, dünn behaarten Beine aus dem Bett zu bringen und er sitzt vornüber gebeugt auf der Kante, als müsse er erstmal einen heftigen Schwindelanfall bekämpfen, bevor an die geringste weitere Aktion auch nur denken kann...

Seine Finger tasten unwillig nach dem Tabakpäckchen am Nachttisch ... wieder zittert er so sehr, dass es ihm nur mit äußerster Konzentration gelingt, sich eine Kippe zu drehen, dann ein gemurmeltes Wort und sie beginnt zu glimmen, genüsslich zieht er den Rauch ein, scheint ein wenig lebendiger zu werden, fast gierig saugt er an dem glimmenden Ding ... früher wäre er niemals auf die Idee zu kommen, sowas auch nur anzusehen ... heute gehört es zu seinem Leben, denn es beruhigt ihn wenigstens so weit, dass er halbwegs normal agieren kann ... und das ist sehr wichtig, wenn er nicht weiter auffallen will...

Er scheint wirklich noch nicht wach zu sein, aber mit Sicherheit schläft er auch nicht mehr, auch wenn seine Augen so sehr zusammengekniffen sind, dass sie wie geschlossen wirken. Die Kippe klemmt wippend in einem seiner schmalen Mundwinkel und er fährt sich mit beiden Händen über sein müdes Gesicht, reibt über seine Schläfen und kneift sich ein wenig in die Wurzel seiner zu groß geratenen Nase ... die war schon immer zu groß, aber seit er sich so sehr gehen lässt und noch weniger isst als früher, scheint sie noch größer, noch prägnanter geworden zu sein.

Mit einem beiläufigen Wink bringt er eine Tasse mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit am Nachttisch zum Erscheinen ... er ist ein Zauberer und mit Sicherheit kein schwacher, aber heutzutage nutzt er seine Magie nur noch, um sich das Lebensnotwendigste zu besorgen – zu viel davon und man ist ihm auf der Spur – und ihm ist es ziemlich egal, wer hinter ihm her sein könnte, so ziemlich jeder ist auf seinen Skalp aus...

Der Orden, weil man dort glaubt, dass er ihren Chef ermordet hat – was ja auch stimmt – trotzdem ist nicht alles so wie es scheint und die Sache war abgesprochen ... was aber von denen keiner weis...

Das Ministerium ... weil er zu denen gehört, die einem größenwahnsinnigen Idioten nachgelaufen sind – auch wenn das in Wahrheit sehr lange her ist – damals, als auch er noch jung und dumm war ... später hatte es andere Gründe...

Ein gewisser Goldjunge, weil er den Mord gesehen hat und die Hintergründe nicht kennt, ihn aber noch nie mochte (was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte) und Rache geschworen hatte – worüber der Mann auf der Bettkante gelacht hätte, wenn er überhaupt noch lachen könnte – ein halbwüchsiger Junge, der ihn erledigen will ... wirklich lachhaft, aber wenn man es richtig bedenkt, dann doch nicht so lachhaft, denn dieser Bengel hat schon ganz andere Sachen auf die Reihe bekommen, als nur seinen Ex-Professor zu suchen, zu jagen und zu finden und dann schließlich auch zur Strecke zu bringen...

Dann ein gewisser größenwahnsinniger Vollidiot, samt ebenso bekloppten Anhang ... nach diesem einen Mord ... seinem ersten mit eigenen Händen, hatte der Mann am Bett endgültig die Schnauze voll und sah zu, dass er Land gewann, besonders nachdem der Vollidiot den Jungen, der eigentlich morden sollte, es aber nicht konnte, auf eine besonders scheußliche Art vom Leben zum Tod befördert hatte ... also ist er auch für diese Personen ein Verräter und wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekommen, dann wird sein Tod noch scheußlicher sein, als der dieses Jungen ... und darauf hat er echt keine Lust, auch wenn er wirklich nicht mehr gerne lebt ... aber so zu sterben ... echt, nee danke!

Die Zigarette ist zu Ende geraucht, aber eine weitere ist bereits in Produktion ... wenn er wach ist, steckt er sich eine an der anderen an, macht nur eine kurze Pause, um sich eine weitere zu drehen...

Der Inhalt der gerufenen Tasse ist so weit abgekühlt, dass er es wagen kann, davon zu trinken ohne sich Zunge und Lippen übel zu verbrennen ... ein genauerer Blick teilt dem unsichtbaren Zuschauer (respektive dem Leser, der sich nun in dieser Szene befindet) mit, dass es sich um schwarzen, ungesüßten Kaffee handelt, der so stark ist, dass ein imaginärer Löffel darin stecken bleiben würde...

Der Mann greift danach und nimmt einen Schluck, was ihm ein beinahe glückliches Seufzen entlockt. Doch dieses Glückgefühl hält nur für Sekunden, bis er sich erneut durch seine strähnigen Haare fährt und dann mit einem nunmehr resignierten Seufzen die Tasse leert.

Er streckt sich unwillig und seine Knochen knacken lautstark, dann steht er auf und zieht sich seine abgetragene Kleidung an. Seine Bewegungen, die früher so elegant und anmutig waren, wie die eines schwarzen Panters sind langsam und träge, unwillig, als habe er nicht die geringste Lust, das zu tun, doch ihm bleibt keine andere Wahl, denn wenn er sich hier weiter verstecken will, muss er zusehen, dass er irgendwo ein paar Pfund auftreibt, um sich die Miete leisten zu können ... und weiteren Alkohol, denn dazu reichen seine magischen Fähigkeiten nicht wirklich ... oh ja, er kann sich durchaus Alkohol zaubern .. nur wenn er den trinkt, dann hat er mit Sicherheit eine Alkoholvergiftung, einmal hat er es versucht, mit dem Erfolg, dass er mehrere Stunden lang blind war ... etwas, dass er sicher nicht nochmal braucht...

Immer noch unwillig verlässt er die schäbige Absteige und hofft ... nein, hoffen kann er schon lange nicht mehr ... eher in der Absicht ... ein wenig Geld zu besorgen...

So lebt er tagein tagaus ... schon viel zu lange für seinen Geschmack ... seit jenem Tag als er sich gezwungen sah, den einzigen Menschen zu töten, den er jemals vertraut hat ... seinen Mentor Albus Dumbledore und das einzige Zuhause verlassen musste, das er je kannte – die Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst...

Seitdem ist er auf der Flucht und wenn er mal ehrlich zu sich selbst ist – was er die meiste Zeit zu vermeiden sucht oder im Alkohol ertränken will ... dann flieht er hautsächlich vor sich selbst und kann sich nicht eingestehen, dass das unmöglich ist, denn egal wohin oder wie weit er auch rennt ... sich selbst hat er dabei immer im Gepäck ... sich selbst kann er niemals entkommen...

**Another Tale Noire **

Imagine...

Ein verwilderter Wald irgendwo an der Küste von Cornwall. An einer kleinen Lichtung steht eine Reisighütte – eher eine Art ungeschickt geflochtener Überdachung über einem etwas geräumigeren Erdloch. Dieses „Dach" könnte wohl kaum auch nur einen kleinen Regenguss abhalten, wenn es nicht durch Magie abgedichtet wäre. Das niedergetrampelte Unterholz in der Nähe deutet darauf hin, dass diese „Unterkunft" wohl einen Bewohner haben muss...

Das und der schale, etwas süßlich Rauchgeruch, der sich in der Umgebung abgelagert hat.

Krabbeln wir vorsichtig durch den niedrigen Eingang...

Man kann nicht wissen, was hier haust...

Schon der erste Blick beweist, dass die Vorsicht wohl angebracht ist...

Die blanke Erde, aus der der Hüttenboden besteht, ist zum Teil aufgewühlt, zerfetzte Lumpen und zertrümmertes Steingut liegen überall in der Enge herum. Ein blutig verschorfter Körper liegt auf einer alten durchgelegen Matratze, die um nichts besser aussieht, als der Rest des Erdlochs. Er gehört zu einem Mann, dessen Alter man sehr schlecht schätzen kann. Die eisgrauen Strähnen im honigblonden – ziemlich langen und auch recht ungepflegten – Haar, deuten auf ein Alter jenseits der fünfzig hin, was allerdings nicht zu den unwahrscheinlich jung wirkenden Gesichtszügen passen will. Die scheinen nämlich zu einem alt gewordenen Lausejungen zu gehören. An den Schläfen und in den Mundwinkeln kann man unzählige Lachfältchen erkennen, doch es sieht nicht wirklich so aus, als hätte der Mann in letzter Zeit viel zum Lachen gehabt ... besonders die vergangene Nacht scheint nicht leicht gewesen zu sein, denn sein bleierner Schlaf zeugt von völliger Erschöpfung...

Am Boden neben der Matratze – dort, wo er nicht völlig aufgewühlt ist – liegen in einer wohl absichtlich gegrabenen Mulde ein paar Kippen...

Eine Geruchsprobe würde ergeben, dass es sich bei diesen zerdrückten Überresten um Marihuana handelt...

Die Methode des Mannes das Biest in ihm – dieses Biest, das vergangene Nacht seinen Auftritt hatte – ein wenig zu besänftigen...

Etwas hat es ja auch geholfen, aber nicht viel, wie die Verwüstung im Raum und die Verletzungen am schlafenden Körper beweisen...

Früher hatte er andere Möglichkeiten das Biest zu besänftigen ... früher als er noch Freunde hatte oder wenigstens einen Kollegen, die ihm halfen...

Die Freunde begleiteten ihn in Tiergestalt, immer wenn eine Vollmondnacht anstand ... und selbst ein Biest ist nicht gerne alleine ... tierische Gesellschaft macht vieles ein wenig leichter...

Der Kollege - ein äußerst talentierter Meister auf seinem Fachgebiet - braute ihm einen Trank, der das Biest regelrecht zum Kuscheltier werden ließ...

Doch das ist schon seit einiger Zeit vorbei ... auch andere können diesen Trank brauen, nicht viele, aber es gibt sie, doch deren Künste kann sich der Mann leider nicht leisten ... also bleibt ihm heutzutage nur das Marihuana, auch wenn das von letzter Nacht von sehr schlechter Qualität war ... bessere Ware kann er sich aber einfach nicht leisten ... das beweisen schon die schäbigen Lumpen, die er als seine Kleidung bezeichnet...

Er hat sie so hoch über der Erde in Sicherheit gebracht, wie es in diesem niedrigen Raum nur möglich ist...

Ein fadenscheiniger Umhang, der einst wohl hellblau oder auch hellgrün gewesen sein muss und der heute eine Farbe zwischen grau und geflickt aufweist. Eine so abgetragene, ehemals braune, Kordhose, dass man sich wundern muss, dass noch keine nackte Haut durchschimmert, wenn er sie trägt, ein Holzfällerhemd, das wohl früher kariert war, heute aber ebenso farblos-verwaschen-grau ist wie der Rest der Klamotten. Ein paar braune Halbschuhe – diese am Boden – die aussehen, als hätte ein verspielter Welpe darauf herum gekaut ... in Wahrheit war es der Wolf in der vergangenen Nacht ... wenn der Mann aufwacht und das unvermeidlich bemerken wird, wird er wohl resigniert aufseufzen und jene, so gut es eben geht, mit einem Zauber reparieren...

In einer Ecke der Hütte liegen ein paar blutige Fellfetzen, die zu einem gestern noch quicklebendigen Kaninchen gehören ... der Wolf hat für seine Verhältnisse geradezu königlich gespeist, dem Mann wird es wohl ziemlich übel werden, wenn er diese Bescherung sieht, dann wird er aber fatalistisch die Schultern zucken und bei sich denken, dass sein Magen wenigstens in dieser Nacht ein wenig Fleisch zum Verdauen bekommen hat...

Er ist überhaupt ziemlich fatalistisch geworden in letzter Zeit ... es blieb ihm kaum was anderes übrig...

Sicher gab es da eine nette Frau, die durchaus bereit gewesen wäre, sich um ihn zu kümmern, aber er war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, es sei die Aufgabe des Mannes sich um die Frau zu kümmern und nicht umgekehrt ... das Biest in ihm verhindert schon seit vielen Jahren erfolgreich, dass er seinen eigenen Lebensunterhalt – bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – verdienen kann ... das Biest in ihm seht auch erfolgreich zwischen einer intimeren Beziehung zwischen ihm und einem anderen Menschen ... es ist einfach zu gefährlich für seinen Geschmack ... ein potentielles Kind würde seine verfluchten Gene haben ... und was ist, wenn er seinen Partner beißt? Dem würde er dann seinen Fluch ebenfalls weitergeben ... wenn dieser den Biss überhaupt überlebt ... nein, dieses Risiko war ihm zu groß und so hat er sich schon nach kurzer Zeit von seiner lieben, wandelfreudigen, aber sehr tollpatschigen Freundin getrennt ... kurz nach dem Tod seines Mentors bereits und dann hat er sich in diesen Wald verzogen, der ihm sozusagen gehört ... dem Wald seiner Kindheit ... wo er weis, dass er so sicher ist, wie er es nur sein kann ... weil hier keiner außer ihm reingeht ... weil der Wald als verflucht gilt ... selbst bei den abergläubischen Muggeln der Gegend...

Sein alter Mentor hatte ihm wenigstens ein gewisses Auskommen und eine sinnvolle Aufgabe gesichert, aber seit dessen Tod ist auch das vorbei - die anderen haben kein wirkliches Interesse an seinen speziellen Talenten ... er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er dem offensichtlichen Mörder wirklich die Schuld am Tod seines Mentors geben soll ... zu viele haben diesen Mann zu oft einfach falsch eingeschätzt ... er ist einfach zu undurchsichtig, zu düster, zu zynisch und finster, als dass man etwas anderes als nur das Schlimmste von ihm denken könnte ... doch andererseits, war es genau dieser Mann, der immer diesen segensreichen Trank für ihn gebraut hatte – ob freiwillig oder auf Anweisung eben jenes Mentors, das weis er bis heute nicht wirklich...

Wenn der schlafende Mann es sich einmal erlaubt, seinen Träumen und Hoffnungen nachzugeben, dann will er nur zu gerne glauben, dass es freiwillig geschehen war ... hat ihn mal wieder eine seiner Depressionen gepackt – vorzugsweise kurz vor Vollmond – dann denkt er, dass er es nur seinem Mentor zu verdanken hat und er dem anderen vollkommen egal ist ... wenn er mit sich selbst ehrlich ist – und das ist er häufig – dann spielt das ohnehin keine Rolle, denn der andere ist seit diesem Mord wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und niemand hat auch nur ein einziges fettiges schwarzes Haar von ihm gesehen...

...und selbst wenn es anders wäre, so hätte der andere wohl andere Sorgen als einem ehemaligen Kollegen diesen Trank zu brauen ... er müsste sich dann eher um seine Freiheit, sein Leben und seine Seele sorgen...

Allein dieser Gedanke tut dem schlafenden Mann weh ... er hatte für den anderen durchaus etwas übrig gehabt ... auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte ... immerhin hätte er ihn vor vielen Jahren beinahe unfreiwillig umgebracht und der andere ist mehr als nur nachtragend und wollte nie eine Entschuldigung akzeptieren oder auch nur eine Erklärung hören...

Auch wenn der schlafende Mann sehr fatalistisch geworden ist, so hat er doch nie wirklich seine Träume aufgegeben, denn sie sind es, die ihn am Leben halten und ihn weiter machen lassen ... viel mehr hat er nämlich nicht mehr und er hat einst – vor sehr vielen Jahren – seinem Mentor versprochen, dass er seinem Leben nicht selbst ein Ende setzt ... auch wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, dass ein Versprechen an einen Toten noch Gültigkeit hat, so will er nicht wirklich sterben, selbst wenn sein Leben nicht wirklich noch lebenswert ist ... hier in diesem Verfluchten Wald, abseits von allen Menschen, in diesem Erdloch, das er nun schon seit einiger Zeit sein Zuhause nennt...

Der Schlafende beginnt sich zu regen, stöhnt leise wie unter Schmerzen auf. Natürlich muss er Schmerzen haben, so wie sein Körper aussieht, aber er ist sie gewohnt, so lange wie er sich schon einmal im Monat in ein Biest verwandeln muss, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er sie nicht spüren würde und es heißt schon gar nicht, dass er die mag oder die auch nur gerne erträgt ... er erträgt sie nur, weil ihm keine andere Wahl bleibt...

Langsam richtet er sich müde auf, wirft einen verschwiefelten Blick durch den Raum, wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist er wohl immer noch ein bisschen high von dem Marihuana gestern, was ihn aber nicht daran hindert, sich mit bebenden Fingern einen weiteren Joint zu drehen ... gegen die Schmerzen ... wie er sich selbst versichert...

Mit einem gemurmelten Wort zündet er sich sein Tütchen an und zieht verlangend den süßlichen Rauch in seine Lungen ... man kann sehen, wie sich seine verkrampften Muskeln ein wenig entspannen ... er weis nur zu genau, dass das sicher keine Dauerlösung ist, aber im Augenblick ist es ihm egal ... zu gut tut ihm die Linderung dieser elenden Schmerzen...

Tastend fährt eine immer noch zitternde Hand über seinen blutverklebten Körper, Schorf rieselt auf die dreckige Matratze und er seufzt leise ... seine suchenden Finger finden eine wohl verwahrte Wasserflasche aus der er erst einen tiefen Schluck nimmt, der ihn erneut dazu bringt ein wenig zu seufzen ... dieses Mal nahezu wohlig ... und mit deren Inhalt er dann einen der Fetzen vom Boden ein wenig befeuchtet, um sich das Blut vom Körper zu waschen.

Er stöhnt leise auf, als er die verkrusteten Wunden berührt und murmelt dann fast tonlos den einen oder anderen Heilzauber, um sie zu schließen ... das ist ihm im Lauf der Jahre so sehr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass er dafür noch nicht mal seinen, ebenfalls wohl verwahrten, Zauberstab braucht...

Er streckt ein wenig seine verspannten Muskeln und seufzt schon wieder, seine Wirbelsäule knackt und knirscht bedenklich...

Erneut nimmt er einen langen Zug von seinem Joint, trinkt noch einen Schluck Wasser, schüttelt nur abweisend den Kopf, als sein Blick auf das blutige Gemetzel in der Raumecke fällt ... mit einem Wink füllt er einen noch heilen Becker mit einem heißen Tee, den er dann mit langen wohligen Schlucken leert...

Mühsam bringt er seine unwilligen Muskeln dazu, ihn in die Senkrechte zu bringen, um sich seine schäbigen Klamotten aus den Dachsparren zu angeln und mit ihnen nach draußen zu trapsen, um sich dort an einer eisigen Quelle dem hinzugeben, was zivilisierte Menschen – und dafür hält er sich durchaus immer noch – als Morgentoilette bezeichnen...

Da die Luft nicht viel wärmer ist als das Wasser der Quelle, überzieht eine feine Gänsehaut schon bald seinen ziemlich dürren, vernarbten Leib, nichts desto Trotz, fährt er mit seiner Körperpflege fort, bis er sich für sauber genug hält, dann trocknet er sich mit einem beiläufigen Wink seiner Hand und zieht sich, schon wieder seufzend, seine zerlumpte Kleidung an...

Nach einer kurzen gedanklichen Abwesenheit, während der er überlegt, wie er seinen Tag verbringen will und zwischen einem weiteren ausführlichen Schläfchen und den Notwendigkeiten schwankt, entschließt er sich den Notwendigkeiten nachzugeben und in eine nahe gelegene Stadt zu apparieren, um sich dort ein paar Pfund bei einem Gelegenheitsjob zu verdienen, damit er sich für die nächsten Tage was zum Essen besorgen kann ... wenn sich nichts anderes ergibt, wird er wohl gezwungen sein, etwas zu stehlen ... was er sicher nicht will, denn er ist ein ehrlicher Mensch ... doch verhungern will er auch ... leider reicht seine Magie nur, um sich einen Tee zu zaubern, mit festen Nahrungsmitteln klappt das nicht und der Wald bietet einem Menschen nicht genug, dass er davon leben könnte – noch nicht mal einem Werwolf wie ihm...

Wieder seufzt er leise und nach einem prüfenden Blick auf sein armseliges Spiegelbild in der Quelle, ist er mit einem kleinen Plopp von der Lichtung verschwunden...

**Zufällige Begegnung oder Licht am Ende des Tunnels? **

#Dritter und letzter Teil der One-Shot Trilogie „Every Morning since that Day" und „Another Tale Noire#

Ein ungepflegter Mann in schwarz steift durch die Straßen dieser Hafenstadt, wo er sich schon so lange versteckt hält. Er sucht nach einem Job oder nach einer wie auch immer gearteten Gelegenheit an ein paar Pfund zu kommen. Er weis, dass er dringend Geld braucht, doch er schwankt zwischen dieser Notwendigkeit und der Notwendigkeit unauffällig und unentdeckt zu bleiben. Dass sein Schädel von den Alkoholexzessen der letzten Wochen brummt, merkt er gar nicht mehr ... zu sehr ist er inzwischen diesen verkaterten Zustand gewohnt ... nicht dass er besser gelaunt wäre, wenn er nüchtern ist ... war er noch nie...

Seine Kleidung ist so dunkel, dass er nahezu mit den Schatten verschmilzt, doch das gehört zu seiner Persönlichkeit ... darin war er schon immer gut ... nicht, dass es heutzutage noch viel gibt, worin er gut ist...

Er streunt an der Hafenmole entlang, wo die Schiffe be- und entladen werden ... hier sucht man immer Helfer ... doch er ist körperliche Arbeit nicht gewohnt und in dem miesen Zustand in dem er durch seine Sauferei ist, weis er nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sich hier zu bewerben...

Er drückt sich unauffällig in eine Häuserecke und beobachtet das Treiben ... auch Beobachten konnte er schon immer gut ... immerhin war er einst ein Spion ... in früheren Tagen ... wie er heute glaubt, besseren Tagen ... auch wenn diese Zeit häufig mit grausamen Schmerzen und schweren Verletzungen verbunden war, kommt sie ihm heute nahezu golden vor ... denn zu dieser Zeit hatte sein Leben noch einen Sinn...

Heute hat es keinen mehr ... er macht nur noch aus reiner Gewohnheit weiter...

Ein abgerissener, grau wirkender Mann erscheint in einer dunklen. menschenleeren Ecke einer Hafenstadt ... hier kann er einen Job finden, das weis er ... früher hat er schon häufig ein paar Tage lang eine solche Arbeit gehabt ... doch da war er noch wesentlich jünger und auch gesünder.

Man hört ein leises Seufzen ... diese Art der Lautäußerung scheint in letzter zu einer Art Dauerbeschäftigung des Mannes geworden zu sein.

Seine Füße scheinen wie von selbst ihren Weg zum Hafen zu finden und nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten und ein paar anweisenden Winken, macht er sich daran eins der kleinen Schiffe, die hier im Meer vor sich hin dümpeln von seiner Last zu befreien ... er ist viel kräftiger, als seine schmale Statur vermuten lässt, dennoch fällt ihm diese schwere Arbeit alles andere als leicht, doch er macht sie, denn er hat keine Wahl...

Nur hier stellt keiner Fragen nach dem woher oder wohin ... er wird auch nicht so lange bleiben, dass er irgendwelche Kontakte knüpfen könnte, nur für ein, zwei Tage ... Lohn gibt es jeden Abend und das ist es, was er will...

Der Düstere hat dem Treiben eine Weile zugesehen und weil sein Magen knurrt und sein Körper beginnt immer dringender nach einer neuen Ration Alkohol zu verlangen, wendet er sich an den Ort, wo er hofft, einen Job zu bekommen ... er bekommt ihn auch und auch wenn es ihm nicht wirklich schmeckt, so schwer zu arbeiten, schleppt auch er schon bald Vorratskisten an Bord eines der kleinen Boote. Innerlich hängt er seinen schwermütigen Gedanken nach und achtet kaum auf seine Umgebung...

Selbst wenn sein Gehirn in letzter Zeit meistens in Alkohol schwimmt, hat es nichts von seiner Logik und seinem umfangreichen Wissen verloren und so beschäftigt er sich damit, diverse Zaubertränke im Geist aufzulisten, die Zutaten, die Verarbeitung und die Besonderheiten ... das war schon immer etwas, das ihn vollkommen gefangen nehmen konnte und alles andere ausschloss...

Der Abgerissene läuft immer wieder über die Planken zum Schiff ... ohne Last hinauf ... beladen zurück ... auch sein Geist weilt in anderen Gefilden. Er ist müde, schrecklich müde und er weis nur zu genau, dass es keine gute Idee ist, nach einer Nacht wie der letzten schwer zu arbeiten, aber er weis auch, dass ihm keine Wahl bleibt ... er braucht Nahrung und er braucht auch wieder sein Marihuana ... nur um die stetigen Schmerzen zu kontrollieren ... und er sollte rechtzeitig anfangen einen ausreichenden Vorrat für den nächsten Vollmond anzulegen...

Seine Sinne sind nach der Verwandlung immer noch ein wenig überreizt ... jedes Flüstern ist ein Schrei ... jedes Licht blendet und die Geruchsvielfalt hier im Hafen ist für ihn nahezu überwältigend...

Irgendwann dringt ihm dann ein bekannter Geruch in die Nüstern und er hält ihn zuerst für einen Streich seiner überreizten Sinne ... ein Körper streift an ihm vorbei und der Geruch wird stärker ... der Mann schreckt regelrecht auch seiner Träumerei...

„Sev ... Severus!" stammelt er.

Plötzlich wird sein Name genannt. Er hat ihn schon lange nicht mehr gehört und war froh darüber, denn die Nennung seines Namens würde bedeuten, dass er erkannt worden ist...

Er kann nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckt und sein ganzer Körper im Kampf- oder Fluchtreflex erstarrt...

Er wirft dem Sprechenden einen durchdringenden Blick zu, funkelt ihn böse an, versucht es wenigstens.

„Lupin!" schnarrt er resigniert und seine Hand tastet nach seinem Zauberstab, sein Verstand beginnt zu rasen.

Kampf – Flucht – oder doch besser reden? Vielleicht kann er dem anderen auch einfach die Erinnerung nehmen...

„Du hier!" kommt es verblüfft vom anderen.

„Du ebenfalls", ist die Erwiderung und der Stab liegt bereits durch die tiefe Tasche verborgen in einer schmalen Hand.

„Arbeitet weiter", ertönt ein lauter Ruf von unten an der Mole. „Ich zahl euch nicht fürs Quatschen!"

Die beiden werfen sich einen langen Blick zu und arbeiten nach einem synchron gemurmelten „Später" einfach weiter.

Der Tag neigt sich dem Ende zu und die beiden sind noch mehrere Male aneinander vorbei gegangen – immer den anderen vorsichtig und abwägend im Blick behaltend. Keiner weis wirklich, woran er mit dem anderen ist ... der Abgerissene hofft ... der Finstere fürchtet ... aber irgendwie will er sich nicht länger verstecken ... will nicht länger fliehen ... will sich seinem Schicksal stellen ... und sollte es ihn in Form dieses abgerissenen Werwolfs ereilen...

Doch der will erst Mal ein paar Fragen beantwortet haben, bevor er urteilt ... es war noch nie seine Art vorschnelle Schlüsse zu ziehen und will es auch jetzt nicht ... und er kann die Unsicherheit des Anderen regelrecht riechen, wenn sie aneinander vorbei streifen...

Der Finstere kann erkennen, dass der Werwolf unten an der Mole auf ihn wartet ... sicher könnte er einfach verschwinden, aber das würde nichts bringen, denn er weis, dass der andere ihm nur zu leicht folgen kann ... denn der ist auch nicht eben ein schlechter Magier und er könnte nicht darauf wetten, wer ein direktes Duell zwischen ihnen gewinnen würde ... beide wissen nur zu genau, wie man sich verteidigt und auch wie man angreift...

Er zuckt innerlich die Achseln, seufzt tonlos - rückt seine nur zu bekannte stoische Maske zu Recht - und macht sich auf den Weg auf den anderen zu ... er will das hier und jetzt beenden ... auf welche Art auch immer...

Er kommt vor ihm zum Stehen.

„Lupin!" schnarrt er erneut.

„Severus", kommt es nunmehr vollkommen ruhig vom Anderen. „Was machst du hier?"

„Das siehst du doch, oder?"

„Ja – ich will Antworten!"

„Du wirst sie nicht hören wollen und ich halte es nicht der Mühe wert, sie dir zu geben."

Der mit Lupin angesprochene, packt den Anderen am Ärmel und zieht ihn näher an sich heran.

„Du hattest sicher deine Gründe", erwidert er. „Und wenn du hier Kisten schleppst, dann stehst du sicher nicht bei Voldemort in der Gunst ... und das bedeutet, es gibt andere Hintergründe als die offensichtlichen."

Unwillig befreit sich der Düstere aus dem Griff des anderen, entfernt sich aber nicht von diesem.

„Du bist und bleibst ein ewiger Gutmensch, Lupin", zischt er. „Was sollte es für andere Gründe geben?"

„Das will ich von dir hören!"

„Nicht hier und nicht jetzt!"

„Wenn nicht hier, wo dann und wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

„Aber ich!"

„Willst du mich zwingen? Oder willst du mir drohen?"

„Nichts davon, aber ich bitte dich darum."

„Und du denkst, dass ich einer Bitte entsprechen würde", schnaubt der Düstere abfällig.

„Ja, das denke ich – bitte sprich mit mir, Severus."

Der überlegt ein paar Sekunden, wägt das Für und Wider ab und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass es ohnehin keine Rolle spielt und er dem anderen immer noch das Gedächtnis nehmen kann und er weis auch, dass der immer wissen wird, wenn er lügt, selbst wenn der keine Legilimentik beherrscht.

„Komm", knurrt er daher und zieht den anderen in Richtung seiner schäbigen Unterkunft.

Der folgt ihm ein wenig verblüfft und ist sich durchaus der Gefahr bewusst, die von dem anderen ausgeht, aber irgendwie traut er seinem alten Schulkameraden noch immer, selbst wenn alles gegen ihn spricht ... immerhin hat er ihn noch nicht verflucht oder etwas Derartiges.

Unwillig zieht er ihn an ein paar Marktständen vorbei, bis sie sich mit einem wortlosen Blick verständigen, ein paar Lebensmittel von dem Lohn des heutigen Tages mitzunehmen.

Der Severus genannte führt den Kleineren zu dem Gasthof, wo er „residiert" und der verzieht ein wenig sein Gesicht, als er das heruntergekommene, chaotische Zimmer sieht. Nicht, dass es in seinem Erdloch besser aussehen würde, doch das hat andere Gründe und sein Begleiter war früher für seine Ordnungsliebe bekannt.

„Hier haust du?" murmelt er und der Andere zuckt nur abweisend die Schultern.

„Setz dich", knurrt der und weist auf einen wackligen Stuhl.

Er selbst lässt sich ächzend auf das zerwühlte Bett sinken. Lupin setzt sich und blickt den anderen auffordernd an.

„Also?" will er wissen.

Severus greift nach der Flasche am Nachttisch und trinkt einen Schluck. Lupin verzieht angewidert die Nase, sieht dem anderen zu, wie der sich eine Zigarette dreht, nimmt das Tabakpäckchen dankend an, als es ihm hingehalten wird, dreht sich selbst ein Kippe. Immer noch schweigend beginnen beide zu rauchen.

„Also?" fragt er erneut.

„Nicht alles ist wie es scheint", kommt es kryptisch von Severus.

„Ich weis", ist die Erwiderung. „Darum möchte ich erst deine Version hören, bevor ich mir ein Urteil bilde..."

„Und du wirst wissen, wenn ich lüge..."

„So ist es."

Severus brummt in seinen stoppeligen Bart hinein.

„Nun gut", setzt er an. „Wieviel weist du?"

„Das Offensichtliche", gibt der zurück. „Harry hat gesehen, wie du Albus mit dem Averda getötet hast ... das steht wohl außer Frage ... doch warum?"

„Weil er es so wollte", knurrt der andere.

„Ja ... das dachte ich mit schon. Die Jagd nach den Horcruxes und seine geschwärzte Hand."

„Richtig ... und ein Gift, das er getrunken hatte ... es hätte ihn langsam und schmerzhaft umgebracht ... er hatte damit gerechnet..."

„Und dir den Auftrag gegeben, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen?"

„Ja – aber er wusste, dass es keine Heilung geben würde ... also bat er mich um einen gnädigen Tod, wenn es so weit ist..."

„Warum nicht durch Draco?"

„Er wollte nicht, dass sich der Junge die Seele schwärzt ... meine ist wohl bereits schwarz genug, dass es nicht mehr viel ändert", kommt es bitter zurück.

„Oh..."

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagst."

„Severus..."

„Nichts, Severus ... ich habe es getan und ich trage die Verantwortung..."

„Aber nicht die alleinige Schuld."

„Ewig guter Gryffindor ... du änderst dich nie ... du verzeihst sogar einen Mord..."

Ein paar Minuten herrscht ein nachdenkliches Schweigen währenddessen weitere Kippen gedreht werden und Severus dem Anderen ein Glas Whiskey anbietet, das dieser jedoch mit einem Wink seiner Hand ablehnt. Severus zuckt nur die Achseln und nimmt selbst einen Schluck. Dann rauchen sie wieder...

„Ein Mord", murmelt Lupin nachdenklich. „Die Mugel haben da eine andere Bezeichnung dafür..."

„Und?"

„Sie nennen sowas ‚Tötung auf Verlangen'..."

„Nette Begriffskosmetik ... es ändert nicht das Geringste daran, dass Albus durch meine Hand starb."

„Wie konnte er dir das nur antun?" knurrt Lupin plötzlich erzürnt. „Es muss gewusst haben, dass du dich selbst mehr dafür bestrafen würdest, als es ein anderer je tun könnte..."

„Vielleicht wollte er das ja", kommt es düster zurück. „Wir haben lange genug darüber diskutiert..."

„Hast du es nur getan, weil er es wollte?"

Der andere schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz", gibt er immer noch finster zurück. „Ich hatte einer Mutter versprochen, ihren Sohn zu schützen."

„Draco", kommt es verstehend vom anderen.

„Er ist trotzdem tot", schnarrt der andere. „Am Ende konnte ich ihn nicht wirklich schützen – auch wenn ich es versucht habe ... sonst wäre ich bereits tot ... der unbrechbare Eid hätte es erzwungen."

„Ich verstehe", murmelt Lupin heiser. „Doch bist du sicher, dass du noch lebst? Das hier sieht nicht wirklich danach aus."

„Ja - Ich atme, ich trinke, ich esse, ich schlafe und ich bewege mich ... also gehe ich davon aus, dass ich noch lebe..."

„Ah ja..."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Das hier nennst du Leben?" faucht der andere ihn plötzlich sehr wütend an. „Verdammt, Severus! Das hier bist nicht du ... das hier ist ein abgefuckter Säufer ... du hast früher nie getrunken! Was ist nur mit dir los?"

„Ich will nicht mehr", kommt es sehr nüchtern zurück. „Nicht mehr fliehen, mich nicht mehr verstecken, mir nicht länger die Schuld geben ... ich will nicht mehr um Anerkennung kämpfen, die mir keiner wirklich gibt ... ich will nicht mehr länger leiden und Schmerzen ertragen ... aber ich bin nicht bereit, mich einfach so umzubringen..."

„Also machst du es auf die langsame, schleichende Art?"

Als Antwort erhält er nur ein Achselzucken und ein weiterer tiefer Schluck – fast wie die Reaktion eines trotzigen Kindes – wird aus der Flasche genommen. Mit einer flinken gleitenden Bewegung kommt Remus auf die Beine, entringt ihm die Flasche, packt den anderen mit einem eisernen Griff am Arm und zerrt ihn in das winzige Bad hinüber. Severus scheint von dieser raschen Aktion so sehr überrascht worden zu sein, dass er sich kaum wehrt ... vielleicht ist er auch bereits wieder zu betrunken für eine Gegenwehr.

Lupin packt ihn unter die Dusche, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs sind die vielen Kleidungsschichten verschwunden unter denen sich der andere immer versteckt. Ein weiterer Wink und lauwarmes Wasser prasselt auf die bleiche Gestalt herunter. Die beginnt unvermittelt laut zu fluchen, wird aber unter dem Wasser festgehalten und abgeschrubbt, dass er dabei selbst (und auch seine Kleidung) nass werden, scheint Lupin nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Plötzlich geht es ihm wieder außerordentlich gut, er ist voll in seinem Element, denn er hat einen Menschen gefunden, um den er sich kümmern kann und das war es schon immer, was er brauchte, um sich wohl zu fühlen.

„Du stinkst schlimmer als Mundungus", knurrt er und macht sich an der verklebten schwarzen Haarmähne zu schaffen.

Severus schimpft, meutert und mosert, doch wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man erkennen, dass er diese etwas grobe, aber nicht zu harte Behandlung genießt. Zu lange hat sich niemand seiner und seiner Bedürfnisse angenommen und es tut ihm gut, dass plötzlich jemand da ist, den es interessiert, was mit ihm los ist.

Immer noch sehr bestimmt, wird er wieder unter der Brause hervor gezogen und dann mit massierenden Bewegungen und einem rauen Handtuch trocken gerieben.

„Ich werde hier bleiben", brummt der Werwolf. „Keine Widerrede, Sev, du brauchst ein Kindermädchen ... Schluss mit der Sauferei ... und Schluss mit diesem Vergammeln lassen ... Verdammt Mann, du bist ein Trankmeister und kein halbgarer Ganove wie Mundungus! Du hast getan, was du tun musstest und wir werden eine Lösung finden, wie du da wieder raus kommst ... Voldemort wird nicht mehr ewig leben und mit dem Ministerium werden wir schon fertig ... wir werden sie überzeugen, dass es Albus Wille war, nach dem du gehandelt hast ... und mit deinen Schuldgefühlen werden wir auch gründlich aufräumen!"

Er brummt und murmelt vor sich hin und über das Gesicht des anderen zieht sich eine Art zynisches Lächeln.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht", unterbricht er den Monolog.

„Oh doch! Das tue ich!" bekommt er als Antwort. „Zusammen können wir es schaffen ... ich lass dich nicht im Stich, denn ich kenne jetzt die Wahrheit und die Wahrheit wird sich am Ende immer durchsetzen!"

„Und du glaubst, dass irgendwer auf einen Werwolf hört?" ist die spöttische Erwiderung.

„Harry wird auf mich hören", brummt Lupin bestimmt. „Und auf den hören inzwischen so einige und wenn er Voldemort erst erledigt hat, werden noch mehr auf ihn hören..."

„Du hast vielleicht ein sonniges Gemüt!"

„Ja, das habe ich, du wandelnde Gewitterwolke auf zwei Beinen, und das hat mich bis jetzt am Leben erhalten."

Er packt den anderen und zerrt ihn wieder in das Zimmer zurück. Dort reißt er der Fenster auf, um frische Luft rein zu lassen, schwingt seinen Zauberstab über das gammelige Bett und bezieht es frisch, behebt dabei gleich die gröbsten Schäden im Gestell. Dann nimmt er das Nachthemd hoch, schnüffelt abfällig daran und lässt es in eine Ecke segeln.

„Hast du nichts anderes?" will er wissen.

„Du ja auch nicht", brummt der andere spöttisch amüsiert.

Und das Verhalten des Werwolfs amüsiert ihn mehr als irgendwas im vergangenen halben Jahr. Er beschließt das alles mit seinem zynischen Humor zu nehmen. Irgendwann wird es dem anderen sicher zu dumm, sich um ihn zu kümmern – auch wenn er das nicht wirklich möchte, wenn er mal kurzfristig zu sich selbst ehrlich ist – wie auch immer, er wird es einfach akzeptieren, solange es dauert ... und dann weiter sehen – es gibt genug Whisky in dieser Welt, um sich jederzeit darin zu ertränken ... doch im Augenblick hat er kein Verlangen danach...

„Macht nichts", gibt Remus auf die vorige Aussage zurück.

„Und du bist klatschnass."

„Stimmt", kommt es trocken als Antwort und wie selbstverständlich wirft er seine nasse Kleidung ab.

Severus bibbert inzwischen ein wenig, das Fenster ist offen und er hat nur ein feuchtes Handtuch um die Hüften.

„Ab ins Bett", murrt Remus. „So holst du dir noch den Tod."

„Und was machst du?" will Severus wissen.

„Mich dazu legen", ist die vollkommen nüchterne Antwort.

„Junge, du hast nicht mehr alle Kessel im Regal", wird er angefaucht. „Ich leg mich doch nicht mit dir ins Bett..."

„Angst um deine Unschuld?" wird er spöttisch gefragt.

„Ich bin nicht unschuldig und das weist du."

„Na eben", kommt es zurück und mit einem Schubs wird er in sein Bett befördert. „Und ich beiße nicht ... das war gestern ... heute bin ich harmlos."

Unwillig wurschtelt sich Severus unter seine Decke und nach einem ungeduldigen Zerren des anderen Mannes – Remus friert nämlich inzwischen auch – lässt er den auch zu sich darunter schlüpfen. Er seufzt schwer, beschließt aber, das alles einfach hinzunehmen, weil er es ja doch nicht ändern kann, dieser Werwolf ist einfach zu bestimmt und stur, er wird sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen und er selbst ist nach diesem anstrengenden Tag viel zu müde, um einen ernsthaften Streit anzufangen. Nur wenig später bemerkt er, dass der Körper des anderen sehr schön warm ist und dass es sich sehr angenehm anfühlt, sich einfach an ihn zu kuscheln ... wenn er nicht zu müde wäre, würde er das dem anderen und sich selbst nachdrücklich verbieten ... aber so?

Remus genießt es inzwischen, nicht mehr alleine zu sein und diesem Mann, den er mehr mag, als es für beide gut sein kann, so nahe zu sein.

Schon bald sind beide eingeschlafen und man darf hoffen, dass sie das Licht am Ende des Tunnels im jeweils anderen gefunden haben...

FIN


End file.
